paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 1)
It's a story based on the Disney Pixar Inside Out movie, with characters like Skye as Joy, Katie as Riley, Everest as Sadness and Chase as Bing Bong in this Fanon movie the birth of Katie (The story begins'')'' Skye :' (voice-over) Have you ever looked at someone and wondered what's going on inside their head? Well, I know. Well, I know Katie’s head. (in the town named Adventure Bay, we see Katie as a newborn, then we enter her mind where Skye is formed) (she finds the control button where she presses, Katie starts to smile) (voice-over) And here she is, she is there . (Skye watches Katie's parents through Katie’s eyes) Mayor Goodway (Katie's mom ): Hello. Katie. Cap'n Turbot (Katie's Dad): Oh, look at you. Aren’t you a little bundle of joy. (Skye sees a happy orb forming with the memory of her watching her parents, then picking him up as Katie's father repeats) Cap'n Turbot : (repeat) ''"Oh, look at you. Aren’t you a little bundle of joy." Skye: Whoa. (She puts the core memory back and it lights up headquarters and still presses the button that makes Katie smile again.) (voice-over) It was amazing. Just Katie and me forever. (Suddenly Baby Katie begins to cry) (voice-over) Or only for thirty-three seconds. (in Katie’s mind we see Everest standing next to Skye touching the control console) Everest : I’m Everest. (She extends her paw to Skye and they shake paws) Skye : Oh hello. I'm Skye, then. Can I just, if you allow it ... I just want to arrange this. (Skye tries to push Everest out of the way of the control console) Thanks. Skye : (voice over) And it was just the beginning. The headquarters was only more crowded from there.. (We see Katie a few years later running around her house playing, while in her mind there is Cursey, Skye and Everest) Cursey: Very nice. Okay, looks like you got this. Very good. Whoa, sharp turn…! no, look out, no! (He pushes Skye out of the control console to take over) Skye: (voice over) That’s Cursey. He’s really good at keeping Katie safe and keep her away from the danger. (We see Katie hesitate as she reaches a lamps electric cord lying on the ground) Cursey: Easy. Easy. Ahh. Hop it! (Katie carefully places her feet after the cord to avoid tripping over) Oh, we’re good. We’re good. (A purple memory is formed.) Both: Whoo. Good job. Cursey: Thank you. Thank you very much. Skye: And we’re back again! (Skye regains control of the console and Katie continues to play and run in the living room. but her mother catches her and puts her in her high chair for lunch, fed broccoli by her parents) Cap'n Turbot: Here we go, alright. Open the mouth. (Inside her mind Katie’s emotions are watching through her eyes) Skye: Hm, this looks new. Cursey: Think it’s safe ? Everest: What is it ? Carlita: Okay, caution. There is a dangerous smell, guys. Hold on. What is that? Skye:''' (voice over) This is Carlita. She basically keeps Katie from being poisoned, physically and socially. (As they watch Katie’s dad trying to feed her broccoli) Carlita: That is not brightly colored. Or shaped like a dinosaur. Attention guys. It’s broccoli! (She quickly presses the control button on the console and Katie flips the plate of broccoli aside in disgust) Katie: Yucky! lands on her dad's face and also a green memory comes through. Carlita: Well. I just saved our lives. All: (Sighs in relief). Carlita: Yeah, you’re welcome. Cap'n Turbot: Katie, if you don’t eat your dinner, you’re not going to get any dessert. Marshall: Wait. Did he just say we couldn’t have dessert? Skye: (voice over) That’s Marshall. He cares about a lot of things and is very much riding on justice. (Marshall stomps over to the control console in Katie's mind] Marshall: So, that’s how you want to play it, man! No dessert? Oh, sure! We’ll eat our dinner! Right after you eat this. (He regains control and his head blows fire.) (Katie start to scream and cry in anger. A red memory came through.) Cap'n Turbot: Katie, Katie. Here comes an airplane. (Marshall stops being angry and steps aside) Marshall: Oh! A airplane. We got an airplane, everybody. All: Ooh. (Katie's dad manages to use the plane to feed Katie with broccoli and a yellow orb memory is formed. Everest stands next to Skye as they watch Katie nurtured by her father, Skye sighs and looks at her) Skye: (voice over) And you’ve met Everest. She…well, she… (We see Katie crying on a variety of days showing Everest taking over her emotions. Like broken toy, spilled ice cream, tantrum at the store, and wanted out of her car seat.) (voice over) I’m not actually sure what she does. And I’ve checked, there’s no place for her to go. So, she’s good. We’re good. It’s all great. (She goes over to the memory orbs) (voice over) Anyway. you only have to see Katie's memories. And they are especially happy if you notice, not that I'm boasting. (She watches a memory of Katie and Ryder going down the slide and she replays it.) (Voice over) But the really important ones are over here. (She goes over to a hub in the middle of the headquarters.) (voice over) I don’t want to get too technical but these are called core memories. Each one came from a super important time in Katie’s life. Like when she first scored a hockey goal. It was so amazing. (We see Katie playing ice hockey with her parents and celebrating after she scores a goal.) Cap'n Turbot: did you see that Mayor Goodway: Well done, Katie. Bravo (The 5 emotions applaud, when a happy core memory appears, the emotions follow it until the hub where an island of personality is formed) Skye: (voice over) And each core memory powers a different aspect of Katie’s personality. (We see the core memories powering five islands.) (voice over) Like, Hockey Island. Goofball Island is my personal favorite. (We see memory of Katie as she runs away from her dad as he tries to put clothes on her and she goofballs around to get away from him.) (voice over) Yup. Goofball is the best. Friendship Island is pretty good too. (We see Katie and Ryder playing with each other.) (Voice Over) Ooh,I love Honesty Island. And that's the truth, promised jured (We see Katie holding up a hammer and staring at a broken plat with cats motifs.) (Voice over) And of course, Family Island is amazing. (We see Katie give her father a chocolate cookie.) (voice over) The point is, the islands make the personality of which what makes Katie, Katie. (We see Katie growing up and making memories along the way with Skye being the main organizer.) (like playing in the bath, having fun imagining that the floor of the living room is lava, draw his imaginary friend: Chase, Skate on the ice with his parents or make a hockey match) (last image of Katie, now tall, is in bed to sleep) Cap'n Turbot: Good night. Katie: Good night Dad. (Skye looks through Katie's eyes as she prepares to sleep and they close.) Skye: And we fell asleep. and that's what I'm talking about. Wooh! Another perfect day. Nice work everyone. Let's send those memories to the long-term memory. (she presses a button and the memories are sucked by a tube that sends them to the long-term memory) Cursey : Alright. We did not die today. I call that an unqualified success. (The emotions watch as the memory orbs are taken away) Skye: (voiceover) And that's it. We love Katie very much. She has good friends and a big house in Adventure Bay. Things could not be better. After all, Katie is eleven now. What could happen? (To be continued) (click here for the second part) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon